Brothers of Blood
by Ryan1441
Summary: Rick's younger brother, Damien, attempts to reunite with his lost family while he tries to defend Atlanta from 'walkers'. Join him as he attempts to find his brother and family, while he ponders about the change in the human race.
1. Prologue

**With the Walking Dead season 4 out, I thought I'd do my own Walking Dead fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead, or the last name Grimes. I own Damien**

**Prologue**

**Damien's POV.**

We drove back through the gates, up on the small hill, and into the prison yard, were Carl, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carol, and Judith awaited for Rick, Daryl, Michone and myself... along with Karen, Tyreese, Sasha, and the rest of the young and old inside the bus.

It was strange how this all played out... we went to finish off the ultimate evil once and for all, only to find evil has massacred it's own kind, then we found our missing friend that we've been looking for a long time... and found her bitten, and left her alone so she could prevent herself from becoming a 'Walker'...

After that, her dream of all of us joining togther became a reality. We took the surviving civillians of Woodbury, and let them join us at the prison, so we could all live in peace and silence... though, I wouldn't be too sure if that'll last too long... nothing ever lasts forever.

I exited the car, and walked up to my nephew, who only looked on at the bus with confusion... and anger in his mind... there was something wrong with Carl. Ever since Lori died... he's becoming more of an animal than a child trying to grow up... I shook it off, trying to get rid of that thought and memory, as I looked at him, and then at my brother Rick, who also came over to talk to Carl, as he asked what we were doing... we told him that these people, people who once hated us and wanted our blood, is now joining us... and he walked away...

I turned to Rick, as he took another look at the platform above us like he does everyday... and I see a smile on his face... which means she's gone...

It's been a long time since I saw a smile on Rick's face... a last, pure, happy, smile... and I can't recall if I saw it before, or after the world ended...

* * *

**1 year ago...**

I was on leave, and I couldn't be any more happier... I get to see my friends and family again, after being in Afghanistan for so long... I get to see my sister-in-law Lori, my "brother" Shane, my nephew Carl, and best of all, my brother, Rick...

I should tell you before I get farther into the story, my name is Damien Grimes. I'm 28 years old, still looking young, and eight years younger than my brother Rick. I serve as a Private First Class in the U.S. Army. I'm about the same height as Rick, my looks are a buzz-cut brown hair, I weight about close to 200 pounds, and like my brothers, I speak with a southern accent. Currently I was wearing my camo uniform and carrying my suitcase.

I was stationed in Afghanistan to serve my country, now I'm being redeployed back to Atlanta for some reason, but was allowed to take my leave during this time.

Before I became a soldier, I was just a young man who had the typical relationship with my family. A loving mother and father, and a brother.

Jeez I love my brother to death. After mom and dad passed, he was the only family to raise me when I was still young, and the father figure I had to look up to. He's such an inspiration to me. He's kind, wise, a role-model, and a great husband and father. I wanted to become like him, but I wanted something different. So I became a soldier, and proved myself in the line of duty, and heavily impressed my brother. He was so proud of what I've become.

My other family was my nephew Carl. He's such an innocent kid. I loved him the first time I held him in my arms. Lori and Rick were happy when I was allowed to come over and babysit Carl when I was on leave. Sure I could have done other things, but my family is the most important thing, even if I'm almost thirty and should be looking for a girl to settle down with. Still, family is my priority.

Lori, my sister-in-law, was a good woman and a loving and devoted housewife. She loved me as her brother-in-law, and I cared for her back... but lately things haven't been the same for Rick and Lori. I could of sworn the last time I got to talk to Rick, they were fighting... a lot... and Rick told me she asked him if he even cared about his family... in front of Carl. I don't know what to think of Lori now... I don't even know why they're fighting. Rick is trying to support the family as Lori is supporting them at home. Why would they fight? I'll talk to her when I get the chance.

Shane has been best-friends with Rick for who knows how long. But when I met him, I figured out why Rick considered him to be like a brother to him. And as years pasted, Shane became like a brother to me as well. He was a good friend to our family, and cared for us everyday, even for our safety. Hell, even mine. Shane was also a ladies man back in high school, so when he and I were hanging out, he took me to some places and helped me pick up some women.

So now I was in a taxi cab on my way back home to surprise my family that I'm here, and surprise them even further that I'm stationed in Atlanta, so I can be closer to them.

I arrived at their house later in the afternoon, past school time cause when I arrived at the airport, it was three, so Carl had to be out by then... which was exciting cause I get to see all three again. So I paid the cab driver, and walked up to the door and knocked...

And waited... and waited... and waited... strange... Rick's car was here...so was the family car too... so I knocked again... and no answer.

"Rick?... Lori?... Carl?" I asked.

Something was wrong. I went for the extra key hidden by the tree. I unlocked the door and went inside... and it was empty. "RICK?! LORI?! CARL?!" I called again. But once again, nothing.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in Rick's number.

"_This is Rick Grimes. I'm unable to take your call right now-_" I ended the call and dialed in Shane's number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"_Hello?_" Thank God you answered Shane.

"Shane, it's me, Damien." I responded.

"Damien? Is that you? What's happening?" His voice sounded so... horrified...

"I'm on leave Shane. I'm at Rick's house. Where's my family."

"...I'll be over there soon..." Then he hung up. What was going on? What happened? Why is Rick not here? Is my family safe?

* * *

About half an hour later as I sat by the front door, police sirens caught my attention. Shane quickly stops next to the curb and ushers me to get in quick.

"We're's my brother?" I asked upon entering and putting the seatbelt on.

"Just hold on little bro." He said driving off in a hurry. That was not the answer I wanted.

"Shane! Where's Rick? Where is everyone?"

"...He's in the hospital... there was an accident... the police was chasing a group of robbers that were coming out way... we stopped the car... and they said they're were two suspects in the car... but they screwed it up, and there was a third suspect in the car... he shot Rick."

My heart crumbled... Rick was shot. "Is he alive?" I asked.

"He was in surgery... who knows what'll happen next."

* * *

Upon arriving, with his help of giving me the room number, I ignored Shane's calls to stop as I ran through the hallway to my brother's room. I refused to wait to be taken to see my brother. He needed me to be there on his side. We lost mom and dad, and some friends in Afghanistan, I'm not going to lose anyone else ever again, especially not Rick.

Upon entering, all I saw was Lori sitting on her chair with Carl crying in her arms, and Rick, sleeping, and unresponsive.

"Damien." Lori said, both surprised and saddened. But I ignored her. I simply took a careful step towards my brother. I didn't know what else to do. All I could really do was look at him... and fall onto my knees, and sunk my head into his bed as I cried.

Rick told me never to cry, even in the battlefield if my fellow teammates were killed... but this was different... he was my brother, my hero, my idol...

"He's... he's in a coma." Lori said, making the situation even more worse.

"Oh God, Rick... why? How the hell could this happen to you?" I asked my non-responsive brother.

Shane walked in, holding some flowers, but when I turned, he looked away in grief... that's fine Shane... he's your brother too. The state he's in is just... too heartbreaking for us...

* * *

**1 week later...**

I don't care what they said, I wanted to be left alone. Rick was my brother and my only sibling. I'm not going to leave him. So I've stayed with Rick all week long. I've barely eaten and slept, hoping that sooner or later, he'll be out of his coma. I know he's not a quitter, and he won't give up so easily. He'll fight through this and wake up soon.

Shane, Lori, even Carl tried to talk me into getting out of the hospital, but I kept on refusing to leave Rick alone. He needed us. And we needed him. Carl needs his father, Lori needs her husband, Shane needs his partner, and I need my brother.

Sooner or later, a surprise visitor came into the room, and that's when all hell started. My commanding officer, Master Sergeant Russell walked into the room, and took off his hat.

"Russell, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I brushed the tears off my eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you on your leave Grimes, but we have a situation, and as of now, your leave is over." He said.

"Sir. My brother right here, is in a damn coma. Don't you understand that?!"

"I do private. And I'm very sorry. Truly. But orders are orders. We redeploying you and our units into Atlanta. Apparently there's been some sort of an illness going on, and we need every soldier we can get on this one."

"I can't go. Rick needs me to be here. He was shot, cause somebody on the radio screwed it up, and now he's laying right here, in pain, and trying to fight to stay alive."

Russell walks up and kneels down next to me. "Grimes. I can understand the pain your going through. My dad was in a coma as well before... same way how your brother ended up as. And before he slipped into it, he told me to be strong, and continue to fight everyday, and never give up... Rick, is a good man, and he can hear you right now, and he sure doesn't want you to be sitting here forever, crying over him. What do you really think he wants for you?"

"...He would want me to be strong, just like how your father told you..."

"That's right... and can you be strong tomorrow? For Rick?"

"Yes sir..."

"Alright... report at Fort Bennings at 0900 tomorrow."

"Sir, yes sir."

I went over to Rick, and whispered into his ear. "Big bro... I'm staying strong for ya. I'm gonna go out there and be strong, and make you proud. Just do me a favor and wake up soon. Okay? I love you bro."

* * *

And I still wished I stayed with Rick the whole time... cause the next few days became the worst nightmare of my life...

* * *

**I was hoping to release this yesterday before the season premiere, but things kept delaying me, so now it's a day after.**

**Still, I hope you people enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to say a couple things, one I'd like to thank both you DAAH1996ROX my dear friend, and to you Shelly2728. I thank you for the support.**

**Second, I'd like for people to check out Nothing Ever Lasts by Maxy93, for her story was an inspiration for me to make mine.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead. Or the last name Grimes. I own Damien.**

**Chapter 1: Going back.**

**Damien's POV 24 hours after Rick is shot**.

It wasn't easy for me to leave Rick alone in the hospital, but I had to do my duty, and stay strong for him... but first things first...

I stop by their house and went in to see how they're doing... God this really hurts. To see my family in a state like this... Once I opened the door, I heard small crying coming from Carl's room, and I knew my little nephew isn't doing okay. Then again, how could he be okay? I looked to my right to see Lori sitting at the table, reading a book, but I could tell in her face she couldn't. All she wanted now was to have Rick back in her arms again... with that same look she had years ago when Rick got shot in the leg by a teenage boy. When he got treated for that, Lori just had that worried look on her for such a long time she begged that he would stop being a cop... but it died down when Rick was 100% okay.

I sat down next to her and since everything has gone to hell for us, I just had to say the bad news first. "I'm leaving today." I said.

She looks at me with surprise. "What?" She asked.

"Their redeploying me into Atlanta. Apparently theirs rumors of an illness going on. So they need all the men they can get."

"Damien..."

"Look, I'm just gonna be gone for a bit. Who knows, this illness may be done in bout a week's so. Plus, I'm stationed at Fort Bennings. That way I'm much closer to you guys."

"But what about Rick?"

"Rick is going to be just fine... he just needs us to be strong for him. And supportive for him. Right now he doesn't need his brother now. He needs his wife. His wife, that loves him, supports him, and cares for him."

"Damien... I don't know if I can... I mean, we've gone through so much... and I've been such an asshole lately!" She dropped her head into her hands, crying. "I've been such a bad wife to him! I don't know if I can help him!... the other night before he got shot, I yelled and asked him if he did care about us... in front of Carl!"

So it was true... though I can't really talk about that... I'm gonna be gone soon, and Rick needs someone there to be by his side, 24/7, and it can't be me... it has to be her. She, means the world to him. She is everything to Rick. Both her and Carl.

"You know... there was a time Lori... I got into so much trouble... I was a young, and stupid 16-year-old... and had my first cigarette. I was going through so much stress at the time because of school, so I just started doing it for no reason. Then Rick found out about it. He walked out of nowhere, took the thing right out of my mouth, and scolded me for that. I fought back saying it was a stress reliever, but he didn't wanna listen. He said it would give me cancer and breathing issues. So he told mom and dad about it, and they flipped. Like no other parent could. They grounded me for weeks for what I did, and I was just so... angry at him, and told him I hated him, and told him to stay out of my life...

"Then the next day, some big studs from school, who were much older, jumped me, and started to beat me, trying to see how strong I was since my last name is Grimes... I tried to fight back, but I was outnumbered, four to one... then he showed up... of course the morons told him to back off, but Rick didn't take that, and he started to beat the holy hell out of them. They fought back, and broke his nose and three of his fingers, but he stood victorious, and helped me into the car and took me home. I asked why he helped me, even after everything I said... and he simply said this... "Your my brother. Your my family. Family matters the most." After that, I stopped the habit and focused well on school, turned my life around, and later on enlisted...

"Lori... look at me. Your not a bad wife... or a bad mother... you guys just had some issues... and even though you two fought just like how he and I did... he's still there for you. You understand?"

She rubs the tears off her face and hugs me. "I'm so sorry." She simply said. "I just didn't know what I was doing."

I hug her back, and whispered into her ear, "He's a fighter... he never gives up. He'll wake up soon, and he'll be back in both you and Carl's arms."

She nodded, as I stood and went to see Carl.

* * *

Poor kid... out of all of us, he's the one who's suffering the most. First, his parents were fighting, now, his dad's in the hospital... and I'm not going to be here that long to look after him.

I entered his room to see him laying on his bed, looking at his family photos... man this isn't gonna be easy... so I just sat down on the edge of his bed. Kid doesn't even turn... all he's doing is looking at his photo's with him, Lori, and Rick.

"Carl." I said to him. Finally, I get his attention. "You doin alright?" It was all I could say to him. But it felt wrong to say at the same time.

"I'll be okay Uncle Damien." He said looking back at the pictures, turning to a page where my heart stopped. The there were two large pics on the right page. The first one on the top was me, Rick, and Carl together on Christmas, getting a picture from Lori when we sat down by the Christmas tree, watching Carl open his gift.

The other one on the bottom was me and Carl alone, sitting by a pumpkin patch, before I was enlisted into the Army...

I turned back to Carl and simply told him, "Carl. I got some bad news." He looked back again. "I have to go."

"Go where?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that he was hoping I wouldn't go back to the Army.

"My CO's called me and said I'm being redeployed at Fort Bennings..."

"When will you be leaving?"

"...Today."

Wrong words, cause Carl quickly wraps his arms around me, and wouldn't let go. He started to weep and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Hey. Hey!" I told him calmly as possible. He looks back up to me and I simply told him, "I'm not gonna be across the country. I'm much closer to you guys now. And I have to go cause that's what your daddy wants. He wants me to keep you, and your mom safe. And that's what I'm doing for ya. Besides. Your dad wouldn't want to see ya like this. He's gonna be just fine. Besides, you still got your momma and uncle Shane to be around here for ya. And I'll be back soon when this issue in Atlanta ends. You understand?"

He releases me and nods.

"Now can you do me a favor Carl?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of your mom while I'm gone?"

He smiles. "Yup."

"Good." I give him a warm hug before I stand and prepare to leave. "I'll see ya in a couple weeks bud. And when I get back, Rick outta be up by then. And everything will be back to normal. See ya kid."

"Good bye Uncle Damien."

"It's never a good bye. Only see ya later." I smiled before I headed to the door, as I went to Lori one last time, gave her a hug goodbye, and left...

….just as Shane arrives. "I heard you were leaving." He said.

"Not my choice. Been recalled to Atlanta. There's some sort of illness going on." I told him.

"Whatever it is, be careful, get it over with, and be back for Rick. Okay?"

"I will brother." And then we did a short hug before he offered to take me to my house.

* * *

After he dropped me off, I began to pack up all of my gear... my clothes... my laptop, just in case for any video calls to my family... and pulled out my box under my bed. Inside had my personal equipment... my compass... my survival knife... my HK45 with three clips... my photo of mom, dad, Rick, Lori, Carl, and myself all in a family portrait... just a few weeks before mom and dad passed away... I pulled out another photo of just me and Rick together, him in his sheriff's deputy uniform, while I'm in my Army uniform, both of us posing in front of a tree...

I had to shake this feeling off and stay strong for Rick. So I placed everything in my bag, and left for Fort Bennings.

* * *

After the long drive, I finally arrived to see so much shit going on, there were people running all over, civilians rushing in, soldiers were running to their Humvee's, vehicles were scattering all over, and tents with medical symbols were full. I had no clue what was going as I walked in there.

"Damien!"

I turned around to see Kenny, all geared up and ready for combat, if there is any. He stood about an inch shorter than me, and had a nice slick brown hair, which was covered by his helmet. Kenny was not only a family friend to us, but he was also my best friend since high school. We both graduated together, and enlisted together in the military.

"Kenny. The hell's goin on?" I asked.

"We got some sort of illness." He said.

"I know that. But what's going on here?"

"Their settin up a camp and some medical tents up. There trying to keep people out of Atlanta and help those who are sick. Come on. I'll brief you on the way when you get geared up."

I had everything ready, though I hope I don't have to use any of my equipment. I grabbed my issued M4A1 rifle with a foregrip, flashlight, and ACOG sights, my M92F standard issued sidearm, tactical equipment, and anything else that was needed, grabbed my bag with my belongings, and headed towards the Humvee where Kenny, Sarge, and Jake were at. After I jumped in, Sarge explained that he's taking us and a unit to a small campsite where the ill are being checked at before they can be transferred to Fort Bennings...

….and I had this strange feeling that something was about to go wrong.

**And then all hell will break loose in the next chapter.**

**Hope you people enjoyed, and enjoy the new episode of the Walking Dead tonight.**

**Review please.**


End file.
